eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirabelle Scott
"Wonderful day for a book and tea, yes? I find they compliment each other quite well." Mirabelle is a Toffee Town resident and a teahouse server at the ''Tiramisu Teahouse. ''She is often seen strolling about the streets of Central Toffee Town or quietly reading a book in Flan Forest ''during the spring, summer, and fall seasons. ''Lacabòn Library ''seems to be where she spends most of her time and is likely the best place to find her. Her gentle nature makes her easy to strike up a conversation with. Though be warned, if books and writing becomes the topic of discussion, she may ramble on nonstop from pure excitement. Gifts ''"Is this really for me?! A-Ahh, I don't know what to say...Thank you so much! I really love this~" �� Loved Gifts: Peaches/Peach Dishes, Books, Yarns, Creamy Beverages, Teas "Oh my, I really wasn't expecting such a lovely gift! Thank you" �� Liked Gifts: Fruits, Any fruit preserves, Flowers, Fragrance items, Stationary, Soups "Oh, um...thanks I suppose...You really shouldn't have..." ❤ Disliked Gifts: Failed dishes, Brussels sprouts, Tomatoes "...You...really shouldn't have gone through the trouble to give me ...this..." �� Hated Gifts: Spicy dishes, Paranormal items, Trash, Alcohol Personality Imaginative | Independent | Meek | Resourceful | Sentimental || Curious || Altruistic (to a fault) | Daydreamer | Faint-hearted | Self-Critical | Worry Wart If one could attempt to sum Mirabelle up in a few words, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to describe her as a creative and dutiful dreamer. Why? Because this docile girl seems to always keep her head in the clouds. Her mind is almost constantly running wild with new ideas for the stories she's writing or has plans to write. With her carefully mapping out all of the fine details that she would like to add into her stories, there are times where she can let herself get so caught up in her own little imaginative bubble, that she can neglect to realize that she has taken her attention away from the more immediate tasks at hand. But Mirabelle is a smart girl and would never intentionally slack off in the middle of working, much thanks to the scolding she used to receive for it back during her days working in the library. As of now, her dreamy tendencies typically occur only during idle moments where she's allowed a moment or two to mull over her ideas, or when she simply has a lot of free time on her hands. However in the case that her mind does drift momentarily, she makes up for it by being sure to dedicate all of her efforts into making sure she has accomplished any and all tasks as expected of her before she let her mind wander. Due to all of the books she has read between her childhood and now, Mirabelle finds herself wondering just what parts of those stories were fiction and reality. Similarly, she also finds herself to be quite curious about the many wonders of the world. Wonders that individuals from rural areas such as herself may never truly have a firm understanding of. But, in true Mirabelle fashion, that doesn't stop her from letting her creative mind run wild with many questions that may or may not even have definite answers to them. Where did the hybrids come from? Are there people who can honestly cast magical spells? Are the tales of mystical beings really true? Those and plenty more are all questions she often asks herself. Though all she truly knows is that she has only read about them in books, but has never once seen them in person as of yet. With a gentle heart as soft as hers and a mindset that is so used to everything precious to her being within close reach, holding sentimental value over anything that happens to remind her of anyone or place dear to her in any way has become a natural habit for Mirabelle. Peaches reminding her of her hometown is one example of this; or a familiar fairy tale book that reminds her of evenings in her grandmother's home as a child being another. She doesn't let her sentimental tendencies go so far that she forms excessive amounts of 'mementos' for every little thing that she would like to keep a memory of, however in the case of close friends and family, she crochets stuffed item's that she feels represents each individual. Perhaps, for someone who has always had tight bonds and a pretty stable life thus far, she does this as a way to cope with new beginnings so that she still has a way to hold on to the ones she holds dear even if they are not near. Despite having a fair interest in them, Mirabelle has also shown herself to be quite the scardey cat after having read quite a few horror related novels back in her home towns library. Some of them she read purely out of curiosity while others she read simply because she couldn't put the book down after the first few chapters. Though because of this, she tends to fall prey to the tricks played on her by her own imagination a large amount of time. Leaving her to be both a rather superstitious girl and easily frightened by even the littlest things. Which is a shame seeing as how she has come to find spooky themed novels to be some of the most attention grabbing books. However despite this, the stories that she writes herself follow more whimsical and light-hearted themes seeing as her goal is to publish books for a younger audience. With her constantly having books varying in different genre's in her hands, Mirabelle has proven herself to be quite the resourceful girl. Especially so if the information needed from her can be found within the pages of a book she's once read, or that can still be found in any book she can use as a reference. Likewise, if there is ever an opportunity for her to help another person out, no matter if it calls for mental or physical strength, she is not afraid to go for it. Even if she is doing herself a disservice by going out of her way to do something with no foreseeable reward, she is simply fine with knowing she has made someone else's day a little better by being of help. Instincts she's gained perhaps from growing up within a household where there was a 'need' for her to put others wishes and needs before her own, all while there were other responsibilities also being put onto her shoulders. This however has molded her into the person she is now. Humble in her disposition and independent in the sense that she doesn't feel the need to rely heavily on others. Despite her capacity to be very capable in her own right, she does have self deprecating tendencies. In conversation this comes off more so as her being very modest, never thinking too highly of herself. However, as with many individuals around her age, she's at a point in her life where she wonders if she can make a good life for herself doing the things she love. Which is both reading and writing stories that she hopes will bring enjoyment to others. Though recently there's come to be this thought of 'Maybe there's someone better than lil ole me' that crosses her mind from time to time that makes her put doubt on to herself. A worry that someone can easily overshadow her talents in both capability and being a great author. This is more of an occurrence that began showing around the time she began preparing to leave home. A weight on her shoulders of worry that she is doing the right thing by leaving her home, and a worry of whether or not she can lead a successful life the way her family has despite their struggles. Though she has yet to realize that she will do nothing but stunt her own growth as a person and an aspiring published author by comparing herself to others, and placing their accomplishments in life on a pedestal. Life Before Toffee Town Mirabelle grew up in a rather quiet southern lakeside town. One that lacked bustling streets like most and was known for nothing more than its thriving peach orchard. While there was not much to find there, it was still a place that shaped most of Mirabelle's most precious memories. Mirabelle's parents were both hardworking lower middle-class residents who at the time had one other child by the time of Mirabelle's birth. Her mother worked as the towns seamstress while her father, a former traveling merchant, supported his family through the money he earned working at the shipyard. While the household income was not a lot by any means, they still found ways to make do with what they had and provided their children with the necessitates, and on the occasion, splurged to give the kids what they wanted. They never wanted Mirabelle nor her older brother to see them struggle, and so they didn't. At least while they were too young to understand. Mirabelle's brother soon caught on to the fact that their parents hardworking nature was heavily due to the fact that they wanted to do all that they could so that he and Mira could have all that they could ever ask for. Wanting to aid his parents, the moment he became old enough to work, he joined the workforce as a delivery boy. However, this left a then seven year old Mirabelle with no one to play with any longer as her brother was no longer there to keep an eye on her as he did before. With her being a relative that lived close by, Mirabelle's grandmother became the guardian she would come to spend most of her time with during the following years. Mirabelle found her grandmother's house to be a place of great wonders. So many vintage items, old picture albums, and the most interesting of all, bookcases with varying genres of books. With her grandmother being a former Librarian, books were in abundance and could be found all over the house. Even children's books that Mira grew to have a big attachment to. She would always gather three to five books and begged her grandmother to read them with her. Soon enough as she got older, she'd start expanding her selections of book from picture books to crafting and even fictional stories that came with more pages than her peers were willing to read by themselves. By the age of eleven, Mira had already picked up the craft of basic crocheting from a series of books she found on one of the top bookcase shelves. With lessons from her grandmother, it became near and dear to her just as much as reading had long since became. Especially, since she had learned that her mother was once again pregnant with a set of twins. She figured this new craft of hers could come in handy by making the new babies socks, mittens, hats ect. Even more so when she began to notice the sense of unease her mother felt from having to take time away from work. And soon enough, Mirabelle to began to realize that the reason her brother went off to work as soon as possible was to help their parents out. There was not much she could do at her young age, but she urged her parents to let her help by keeping watch over her newest siblings. She had always shown beforehand that she was very responsible for her age, so her parents found no reason as to why Mira couldn't take on the responsibility of watching over the kids and the house. Everyday after school, Mira would come straight home to relieve her tired grandmother of babysitting duties and would see to it that the cooking and cleaning was done before her parents and brother made it home. The time between would be filled with Mira and her siblings playing harmoniously together. Playing pretend, drawing, and even reading them the children's books that she had grew up on. Though with time, the younger siblings did soon come to the point of wanting new and more exciting stories to fill their young urge for adventure. This in turn lead to Mirabelle writing her own short stories for them in order to keep them happy. She didn't realize the raw talent she had for writing fun and engaging stories until much later, when the urge she felt to continue writing more and more, was heavily driven by the smiles and joyous laughter she'd get in response from her siblings. They became her biggest motivation to someday turn this new hobby of hers into something more in the future. This same routine of watching over her siblings continued until Mirabelle herself could help her parents by earning a form of income. And with her brother having recently made the decision to move out with his pregnant fiance, she had all the more reason to do so. She to wanted to help out with the finances due to her younger siblings being old enough to enter school, so she had the freedom to pick up a job. For a little over a year she held a position serving tables in a small restaurant, but soon after she took up working as a librarian assistant at the local library. The same one her grandmother worked for many years before. Being surrounded by so many books again made it feel less like work, and more like a second home. Much like her grandmothers home. So much so that she'd often get caught and scolded by the head Librarian for reading books on the floor between the aisles. But she couldn't help herself. With her reading the books that told tales of the world outside of her small town, she felt more and more curious to see these new things she had discovered. However, guilt would always settle in when she saw the looks on her parents faces when she'd go on and on about these stories. Though unknown to her, they were the one who felt the most guilty for making her feel that she had to stay home and help them. Even more so when they saw her lose inspiration in her writing as time progressed. Almost like a silver lining that came at the perfect moment, Mirabelle's father soon found a flamboyant flyer in their daily stack of mail that excitedly advertised a lush quaint town called Toffee Town and the new life a resident would come to acquire by moving there. It seemed promising with nothing but benefits for the person moving to this new town. He thought that perhaps this Toffee Town would be just what his eldest daughter needed. After a bit of further inspection into the matter, he brought the news of the flyer to his wife's attention, to which they soon came to a unified decision to present the offer to their deserving daughter. Upon hearing about this, Mirabelle initially hesitated to accept due to not wanting to leave her family behind. Not only this, but she began to feel a bit of uncertainty about many things in regards to the path her life would take if she were to accept. It was going to be a big change for her to completely move towns, but deep down, a part of her honestly did want to take advantage of the opportunity being presented to her. After a period of time mulling over the matter, and with much encouragement from her parents to move on and live her life for herself, she eventually made the decision to gather her things and take the very next train to the promising new location. Perhaps within this new chapter of her life there in Toffee Town, she may find what she needs to gather her motivation to write freely again...And maybe even find the answers to the questions that linger in her mind about what could be found outside of her quaint humbling hometown. Trivia ➤ She has a little gap between her front teeth. ➤ Majority of her body is covered in freckles. (face, neck, arms, legs, back, ect.) ➤ She always has herself a warm cup of Chamomile or Valerian tea on night's she has trouble falling asleep due to their natural sleep inducing properties. ➤ She likes taking long strolls and adventuring out for inspiration along with new places to sit and read or write. ➤ Has an irrational fear of heights. Even ladders that she feels are not sturdy enough will have her shaking. ➤ Please don't scare her... ➤ She has a pendant necklace that her father gave her when she was a child that she keeps safely placed in a jewelry box out of fear that she'll lose it if she ever wore it. ➤ Surprisingly is a hard sleeper and is hard to wake up. ➤ Since her hair is naturally very thick and curly, she has to spend a good bit of time managing her hair in the morning. There are time's where she literally wakes up, see's her hair in the mirror, and then crawls right back into bed. ➤ Loves the look of fancy lace detailing. ➤ Her hometown lacks a diversity in non-human species, so the first time she ever heard of there being hybrids and such in the world was from the books she read in the library. ➤ Her love of peaches stems from the precious memories of going out with her grandmother as a child to her hometowns orchard to pick peaches and going home in the evening to make her grandmothers delicious peach crumble together. Before she left home, Mira's grandmother gave her a book of her recipes so that she could make them on her own and share the dishes with others. ➤ Given that she was responsible for the cooking back home, she's turned out to now be a relatively good cook, and has just about mastered the art of improvising with whatever she has available and somehow making it delicious. ➤ Likewise, she's pretty frugal and would much rather cut her expenses in half by cooking herself rather than eating out. ➤ She has honestly never seen snow before due to her hometown's warm climate. Likewise, she has yet to experience truly cold weather in the fall and winter seasons. ➤ With her wishes to become a published children's storybook author in the future, she hopes that her future escapades and encounters will be fuel for the many stories she'll eventually write. ➤ Even though her stories are aimed towards children, she still writes in a way that anyone can pick up her books and still enjoy them. ➤ She doesn't own much eastern themed clothing to pull off a complete and fancy look (pls what is money) so for now she just switches out the shirts underneath her dresses to suit the theme of her job while working. Category:Townsfolk